


Gold

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Beginnings, Coda, M/M, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Coda fic extended scene with Magnus and Alec at the end of S1E6.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37
Collections: 5 Years of Shadowhunters Coda Event, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Part 29 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered stories.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“Stay for just one more drink?” Magnus requested, lifting the glass to Alec. “And then decide.”

Alec took the proffered drink and tried not to grimace as noticeably as he had before now that he knew what to expect. But it wasn’t quite enough as Magnus was quickly offering to make him something different.

“I think some of your alcohol may have gone bad,” Alec commented as his eyes scanned over the plethora of bottles filling the cart before them.

“That is highly unlikely,” Magnus chuckled. Everything he had out was completely shelf stable and nothing ever got close to the one year recommendation once it had been opened. He paused though, curious what could possibly give Alexander that impression. “Why do you think so?”

“Well this one has stuff floating in it,” Alec replied, indicating which bottle he was talking about.

Magnus stifled his laugh behind the back of his hand when he realized what Alexander was referring to. “The ‘stuff floating in it’ as you called it, are actually gold flakes, and they are intentional.”

Alec looked back at Magnus both eyebrows raised. “You’re kidding. People really drink that?”

“They do,” Magnus confirmed. “Though, I will attest that in this case it tastes rather dreadful. I’ve only had it once and now it mainly just serves aesthetic purposes.”

“Can I try it?” Alec asked quietly. He’d never admit that he mostly just wanted to watch the way Magnus moved so fluidly about his drink cart. But also, if Magnus himself had already admitted that it did not taste good, maybe Magnus wouldn’t smirk at him as much when he invariably grimaced at the taste.

Magnus let his surprise easily show on his face before nodding and beginning to move about, trying to come up with a mixture that would compliment the slight cinnamon flavoring. Really, this was just like mixing a potion and he had to admit that he did love a challenge.

Neither of them was shocked when Alec did not care at all for the drink, but thus began an evening spent attempting to find a concoction that Alec actually did like.

Before he knew it, Alec was realizing that the many individual sips he had been taking before declaring his distaste, while innocuous on their own, had added up to feeling the overall effects and also feeling quite drowsy. He was sure Magnus had been matching him sip for sip and even finishing a few of the drinks Alec had not, and yet Magnus still seemed his usual effervescent self.

What he did not know was that Magnus was just trying to keep up. With each new sip, Alec was relaxing his tense shoulders, sinking further into Magnus’ luxe sofa. All Magnus wanted was to coax another beautiful smile like the one he was teased with when he had shushed Alec earlier that evening.

He may have gotten one or two more before they both finally slipped into a contented sleep on their respective sofas.


End file.
